


"He Really Likes The Shirt."

by malecssepticphan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Awkward Boners, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inspired by Twitter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecssepticphan/pseuds/malecssepticphan
Summary: Inspired by thishttps://twitter.com/mavitomo/status/974793210227765248





	"He Really Likes The Shirt."

Okay, Magnus really admires his style, he likes how he has the amazing talent to know what exactly to wear to each occasion, and though he doesn't dress based on other people's opinion, he often confides in his Shadowhunter. Alec may not have a lot of fashion sense, but as a boyfriend Magnus goes to him anyway. He didn't think that them being in the institute would change things. "Hey babe, look, I got a new shirt." He holds his arms out in triumph with a wide grin on his face and Alec raises his eyebrows, "It's nice, totally your style." Now, Magnus wouldn't consider himself a petty person, but if he was being honest? That wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. Or wanting.  _"Nice? My style?_ _That's all?_ _Am I losing sex appeal?"_ People visibly turn their heads and Alec looks panicked for a second, stuttering a "I have an important meeting" before scampering away and leaving his distraught boyfriend behind. Magnus was just about to ask (scream at) him to come back when a disheveled Jace approaches him, he was pulling down his shirt and clearly trying to hide something but the warlock didn't ask. "He likes it a lot, don't put it on again.  _Ever. Please._ " It was then that Magnus understood what Jace was implying, and the offended scowl turned to a smirk as he goes along with his day. He looked back once to observe Jace running off, probably to take care of his problem, and decided to pay his boyfriend another visit. 


End file.
